


All the backwards way you'd make me stay

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [25]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Moving On, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Easily,” she replied nonchalantly. “This is the last of it. We are done.”





	All the backwards way you'd make me stay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Hunted. Post ep missing scene written while I was getting through my season five DVD at the weekend. Written for the stern prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/236560.html) table. The title is from Judas by Banks. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Catching up with Nikki on a recent trip to Sydney had given Kate some clarity on her situation and the options that she had, even the former Navigator’s advice to be more stern with the men in her life was now going to be useful in dealing with the fallout of Mike’s revelations and lack of care for all of the people who had been hurt by his roguish behaviour over the years, Kate always included herself on that particular list.

“Your black eye,” Kate paused while trying to catch up to him. “It’s symbolic of us, of what we had.” 

Mike bit back a scoff at her comparison. “How did you come to that conclusion Kate?”

“Easily,” she replied nonchalantly. “This is the last of it. We are done.”

Mike stopped at the statement, rather than laughing it off and ignoring her, he turned to her and said, “We’re only done when I say so. You don’t get to decide.” 

His arrogance was zapping all of Kate’s energy and willpower, wanting nothing more than to give him a matching set of bruises. “You know the signs have been there for a while and I chose to ignore them, to believe you and naively I stayed because I thought that missing out on all of the promotions I applied for was because of my alleged lack of experience but it was you all along. You who told the promotions board that I wasn’t ready so that you could keep me here where I couldn’t cause any trouble for you.”

Mike was stunned by the implications of her views. “What do you think would happen if you did get promoted? Transferred to another ship?” he said, the intimidation evident in his voice.

Kate shot a menacing smile at him, no longer scared of him and his threats. “That’s the problem with cowards Mike, they hide behind their threats and intimidation to keep others in their place. We are done.” 

As soon as the words were out, Kate saluted Thor as she walked off the ship feeling an unexpected relief to have finally stood up to the person who was holding her back in every part of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Stewart punching Mike in this ep is quite possibly one of my most favourite moments in the entire run and it was also long overdue. Yep, I'm not a Mike person at all.
> 
> Might revise this at some point.


End file.
